


By your powers combined we can defeat palps

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mention of pregnancy but not Reylo, Oral Sex, Post TLJ, Rey Solo, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they like it, until it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @reylopromptsbot Rey and Ben leave the throne room together.  As they celebrate Ben's freedom they discover that they are connected, not just by the bond but by blood.  They accept their entangled fate and learn that when they have sex powerful things happen.  A story in which I ruin the 30+ readers childhoods.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Random Reylo Prompts Collection





	By your powers combined we can defeat palps

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of Reylo Prompt Bot's prompt. My brain, always helpful, supplied When your powers combined! now we have captain planet. Maybe in a later chapter he'll join 'em.
>
>> A accidental incest AU a day keeps Grandpa's melted head away
>> 
>> — Random Reylo Prompts (@ReyloPromptsBot) [February 18, 2021](https://twitter.com/ReyloPromptsBot/status/1362398294438199307?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> Pregnancy mention is brief, two sentences and is marked by * at start and end. 

Ben stood before her his hand outstretched as fire and ash fell down around them, surrounded by the praetorian guard’s scattered remains.

“Rey, please.”

“The ships, you can save them.” Ben looked at her, desperation rising within him before looking at the view screen. He swallowed down the bile of rejection and nodded. He’d do it for her.

He ordered a cease fire from Snoke’s controls. 

“They’ll know. You need to leave. Rey.”

“But not without you.” She said, he turned to look at her, her eyes were sad but hopeful. 

“Together?” 

“Together.”

Before he could even reach out, she took his hand and lead him through the ship. Together they were able to defeat the few storm troopers they came across and were able to flee to her ship. He halted when he saw it, a sick feeling turning in his stomach.

“No.” He said sternly seeing the Falcon sitting there in its rusted glory.

“We can’t stay here, you said so yourself. We need to go.” Rey urged and he followed her onto the ship. Together they were able to get out of the dock and slip away, speeding towards the wilds of space. 

When they were finally safe, away from the order Rey let out a whoosh of air, relief slipping across the bond.

“We did it, Ben. We did it!” She wrapped her arms around him, and he found himself surprised by her gesture. His arms wrapped around her of their own accord and something between them shifted. The bond opened fully, and he felt the full force of their connection. 

Love, or something like it, tended his long-ignored heart. 

“Rey.” He said, pulling back enough to see her face. His hand cupped her cheek before his fingers threaded through the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. 

She was beaming at him as tears dampened her lashes, but they were a different kind than he was used to seeing. He could feel her joy and before he could even prepare himself, and honestly, he’d never be prepared, she surged forward and kissed him. 

Again, his body responded for him. His lips opening in surprise and moving to welcome hers. 

After a moment she pulled away, her face was more serious but no less pleased and he saw her thoughts. 

Her tanned skin exposed and beneath him, his mouth pressed against the freckles of her shoulder, his hands gripping her thighs, her legs wrapped around his own pale skin, her fingers as they wound through his hair, and her teeth pressed into the flesh of his shoulder. 

He could feel his arousal build and expand into something he long thought was long extinguished or had thought until that day he found her in the woods, and it had been slowly stirring since. 

“Rey.” He said, breathless as he pulled her closer, gathering her to him. She settled into his lap and he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment before his lips captured her own. His skin warmed as his heart sped up and the bond fluttered with their touches. 

Her hands brushed along the skin of his neck and his body released a shudder of pleasure down his spine. He could feel her smile against his mouth, and he couldn’t help but smile back. Her hand fumbled down the front of his tunic, unfastening buttons and ties and until he was free of the constrictive fabric. 

He took it as invitation to unwrap her from her own garments. A pile of fabric spreading around them with each pull and tug. She whimpered against his mouth as he freed her from the fabric that bound her breasts. He tskd at the red marks that he uncovered from where the fabric had dug in. He bent his head down to kiss the tender flesh. His fingers taking in the feel of every bit of her he uncovered before moving to her arm and seeing the mark that was burned into her skin from battle. He kissed around that, too. 

When he looked back up at her eyes were wide and glassy, torn between sadness and wonder and the bond opened to the feeling of love, belonging, and completion that came with every caress and whispered word of adoration and acceptance. 

Now they sat bared to each other, Rey still perched in his lap when knew images floated between them. These were different, older things brought from the force, like the visions they each had when they touched hands.

*

Rey as a young child being comforted by her mother. Followed by the same woman only a bit younger and round with child. 

*

Then the last and most jarring, a younger Han with the same woman, looking at her with eager eyes and a smirk. The Images flowed backwards against the current of time, revealing the nature of Rey’s lineage.

Ben stilled, his hand resting over Rey’s heart as her fingers wrapped around his palm. 

His eyes met hers in panic and anguish. The fear of losing her when they were finally able to be together.

There was a shared pang of hurt that came with the knowledge that Han was just as much her father as his. She was not Rey nobody, but Rey Solo. 

Tears sprung to her eyes and he pulled her close to kiss each errant tear away. She clung to him her body shaking, and he lifted her to carry her to one of the bunks, someplace more comforting than the chair of the cockpit. 

He laid her on the bed, blankets askew her staff propped in the corner indicating she had been sleeping there. 

He tucked them in the bedding, never losing contact with her, never losing his desire for her. 

“You’re my brother.” She said chin quivering and he wasn’t sure if it was tears of joy, or sorrow, or relief that sprung to her eyes. 

“I am.” He replied, taking her hand, and kissing her palm. It explained everything, how he felt towards her, the connection, and her fascination with _their_ father.

“But what-“ She asked and to him it didn’t matter. He ended where she began, and she was everything he wanted the world to emulate. A balance of light and dark of softness and strength. 

She leaned up to kiss him her tongue sliding against his own. New images came through. Him gazing up at her from between her thighs and his breath hitched at the pang of want. His hand snaked down between her legs to lay gentle touches and explore her arousal slicked folds. 

His cock twitched and her fingers dug into the muscle of his arm. 

The bond was full of reassurance and want. Any traces of doubt fading away with each caress and touch. 

Ben kissed his way down her body her own arousal bounding along the bond to match his own. 

He kissed and sucked at her skin, paying special attention to the areas that pleased her. He sucked on her nipples as he ran his tongue against her hard peaks. Her fingers tugged at his hair when he did something she found pleasing and he hummed against her skin in response. 

He mapped each spot, each tug, each buck of her hips against him. 

He kissed his way down to her knee before working his way back up between her thighs, parting her legs to rest on his shoulders. 

The dusting of dark curls that covered her mound was welcome and inviting, her folds dripped with her arousal and he tentatively ran his fingers through her slit, his cock curious and aching for her. He felt the ripple of pleasure through the bond and bent forward to put his mouth there. 

The taste of her went straight to his cock and he pulsed and throbbed against the bed, leaking his own arousal onto the sheets. His tongue explored and soon he found the bundle of nerves that would unlock her pleasure. He focused on their bond, gauging what felt good to her, noting what made her squirm and sigh as he worked her over. His fingers delved into her entrance, coaxing little moans and mewls from her that made him nearly lose his waning control. 

He grunted and moaned against her, conveying the pleasure he felt to please her. Soon, she was at her precipice, her release building with each suck and lick of her clit, his hand coated in her arousal. His free hand traced down the seam of her, feeling for the ring of muscle. He rubbed at it, causing her to buck against him as she tensed, and her clit throbbed between his lips. 

Her thighs clamped firmly around his ears and her hands pulled at his hair. He worked her through her release, her body and the bond telling him what she needed. When his motions stilled and she relaxed back onto the bed he kissed his way up her body, leaving wet kiss prints of arousal on her belly and breasts before he returned to her mouth. 

He didn’t miss the happy thrum of the bond as she tasted herself on him or the way the bond supplied the image of an implant being inserted into her arm by a med droid. 

“Rey.” He groaned as he rubbed his cock through her dripping folds. Her hips arching to meet him.

“Ben, please.” She whimpered and he knew from this point on he’d never deny her. There was no pleasure in it for him to tell her no. 

He eased his way into her thrusting forward and back in a rhythm to make his way inside without overwhelming her. 

Her body accepted him greedily, clenching with each thrust as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as he hilted inside of her. 

He thrusted a few times, but the angle was lack luster and he kneeled on the bed shifting enough to keep himself inside of Rey as he brought her to straddle his lap. He helped her to rock against him and he felt the moment when things clicked into place, stars aligned, and Rey’s mouth dropped agape in pleasure. 

His cock was a wet slide through silken walls, and he did his best to hold on and hold back. To let her use him for her own pleasure so he can have his. His hand snaked between them to rub at the bundle of nerves, circling them as she chased her pleasure, her tits pressed to his chest and her body rubbing against his until something within her snapped.

She ground harshly against him in stilted movements as her teeth dug into the muscle of his shoulder. He groaned and pumped into her harshly, his hands pressing her into him as much as her body would allow before his cock twitched and his come floods her, their combined fluids dripping down where they joined to make a mess of him. 

Suddenly, flashes of blue and red swirl around them as they come back down from their shared bliss. Ben pulled himself away from Rey and settled her down on the bed, unsure of what was happening, but preparing for a fight anyways. 

When the motion stopped it revealed a humanoid with blue skin, a red uniform and green hair. 

“By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet.”

Ben did his best to cover Rey, who seemed unbothered by her nudity. 

“Who are you?”

“Captain Planet. I have been summoned to destroy Palpatine.”

“Who?” Rey said, not fully aware of the history and lore. 

“He’s been dead.” Ben supplied, unsure of what was happening but not feeling like the being was a threat. He relaxed some, and Rey’s hand entwined with his. 

“Somehow, Palpatine is back. Rey’s mother descended from him.” The Captain said wryly. “When you combine your powers in the force it allows me to destroy Palpatine so he cannot return.” 

Ben looked at Rey who scowled at the man. 

“The Power is yours.” He said before disappearing into a swirl of color. 

Ben wrapped his arm around Rey. Feelings of confusion, loss and anger came crashing along their bond. 

“It doesn’t matter. Not to me.” Ben told her as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She shifted to bury her face in his neck, a torrent of grief and anguish coming out in the form of unrestrained tears. 

Ben could do nothing but hold her through it as she mourned, the life she thought she had, the peace she thought that she had found, and things eventually resettled. He leaned back against the wall and pulled her with to rest against him. He ran his hands through her hair as he cradled her to his chest. 

When the storm passed and her cheeks were dry of tears they slept, weary from the culmination of the day’s events. They would need to develop a plan for what to do next but for now it could wait. 


End file.
